


Warm Back

by VampirePaladin



Category: Psyren
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhiko in the unchanged timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sententia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententia/gifts).



> This is set in the first future.

It felt like he was wrapping his intestines around a spiked red hot pole. To be fair he honestly had never gone through that specific injury, but with all the ones he had suffered in the past few months he felt like he could imagine with some degree of accuracy what that would feel like.

He gave one last surge of electricity, pushing his abilities to their limit. Haruhiko sagged a little when the current ran out. It was such a little battery he was recharging. In the past it would not have taken this much out of him. Then again, in the past he had not had to constantly use his psi powers to keep himself and his unconscious companion alive in the absolute hellhole that the world had become.

The life support equipment made its little noises and gave off what light it could. All of these electronics struggled on what he fed them all to keep one dark haired girl alive. A pair of fingers went to her neck to check her pulse. It was still there. She was still alive.

Sometimes, Haruhiko would wish that she would just die already. He did not like this fucked up world at all. She should not have to wake up to this new Japan. If he had it his way he would go out by taking as many of those bastards down with him as he could. He would go out in a great big blaze. That would be better than being dragged off like he had seen other people. Sadly for him, he did not have that choice at all. 

The world had been going from one level of screwed to a whole new world and Lan just had to go get Chika. He would not run without his sister, even if she was in a coma. Haruhiko had said that they should leave her. They could not do anything for her. Lan would not listen to him. Inside, Haruhiko knew that Lan would not abandon her. It was just like how he knew Lan would not abandon him either. It just was not the kind of man that he was.

They traveled to the hospital in bursts using Trick Room. It took them forever to go that way, but that was the best way to make sure they did not end up right in the middle of someplace that they would really not want to be. They had been forced to rest about half way there. The two had tried their best to sleep, lying back to back on hard ground covered with the dust of Armageddon. The only heat in this world was the back of the other man. That warmth said that there was always someone to watch his back.

That was the last night that they would spend together. When they reached the hospital it was abandoned. They found Chika. She had been left behind in her hospital room. Those cowardly doctors and nurses had not even bothered to lock her door before fleeing. They stole as much of her medicine and the medical equipment as they could, using Trick Door to move it quickly.

Then they came. Those fucks were both men and monsters. Lan and Harohiko did not stand a chance. One of those things ran Lan through with its long, barbed tail. Before Harohiko could get the bastard he found himself incased in a Trick Box. Without time to even consider his options he found himself and Chika in the room with all the medical supplies they had stolen.

So Harohiko took care of Chika. It was just going to be until Lan got back or she kicked the bucket. Of course he had gone back to the hospital on foot, but when he did there was no sign of Lan or the monster. This was not his job. It was Lan’s job to watch the woman. Yet, he was still here. He was still recharging the battery for the medical equipment. He was still giving her the medicines.

He did it for the warm back that he could still remember pressed against his own. Lan had Harohiko’s back. Harohiko also had Lan’s back. When Lan got back he would have hell to pay if he had to tell the other man that Chika was dead because Harohiko let her die. If she had died on her own, okay, Lan would be sad… no, he would be devastated, but he would recover and Harohiko would be there. 

The slow moving body of one of those monsters moved around outside, sending small vibrations. Those living garbage heaps were coming around more often. He knew what they were doing. Those things were searching for survivors, scarring them into making a run for it. He had seen it happen so many times. If he had really wanted to then he probably could have made a run for it, but only if he traveled light. So that was not going to happen.

The vibrations got louder. It felt like the building was trying to shake itself apart. He was not going to be scared out into the open like some scared, stray cat. 

The door opened.

Despite the incredible exhaustion he had felt just a few minutes ago he had electricity at the ready. He did not need it.

“How is Chika?” Lan asked. He was dirty, bloody and was favoring his left side. All things considered, he looked pretty good.

“Still napping. I’ve been forced to do all of her share of the work too.”

Lan smiled a painful smile. “Thank you, Haruhiko.”

Sitting down with the last of the candy and booze they each told the other what had happened to them during the days they had been separated. When night came they slept back to back. As long as they watched each other’s back they would be fine. All three of them would survive; maybe someday Chika would even wake up. 

Then they would have someone to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I took you on despite not knowing any of your fandoms. I read through 80 chapters of the manga, I hope I managed to capture the characters somewhat decently.


End file.
